powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangers in Jail
"Dark Specter?" asked Scorpina. "Yes, Scorpina," said Dark Specter. "I have an idea," said Scorpina. "It had better be a good one," said Dark Specter, "for your sake. "You're going to like it," said Scorpina, "instead of defeating the rangers, we can simply just get them out of th way!" "Really?" asked Dark Specter, "and how do you suppose that we do that?" "We can create a monster who can send them to a moon base prison," said Scorpina, "when they are in the prison, they'll be out of our hair!" "You know what," said Dark Specter, "that might work! Master Vile!" "Yes sir?" asked Master Vile. "Create a monster that can transport the rangers to a moon base prison," said Dark Specter. "I'll get right on it," said Master Vile. Then, Master Vile took a few steps back, took his staff, and created Vorton. "You know what to do, right?" asked Master Vile. "Yes sir," said Vorton. "Then I suggest that you get to it," said Master Vile. "Right away, sir!" said Vorton. Vorton went to the city of Angel Grove and began attacking people, in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as they could to the Eltarian base. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "We have a monster that is attacking the public!" said Carol. "Then, we'd better get down there," said Lily. "Right!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the six rangers. They arrived on the scene. "Hello, rangers, let me introduce myself," said Vorton, "I'm Vorton, and you are going to jail!" Vorton fired a beam at all of the rangers, and the rangers landed in a moon base jail. "Where are we?" asked Aisha. "It looks like some sort of jail," said Flynn. "Wherever it is," said Carter, "we have to quickly find a way to get out, or the League of Evil will trample our planet!" "Yeah!" said Lauren. "The rangers are no longer on Earth!" said Alpha. "Then, where are they?" asked Carol. "I'll scan for their biorhythms," said Alpha. They found the Power Rangers. "I've found them!" said Alpha. "Great!" asked Rita, "where are they?" "They are no longer on Earth," said Alpha, "but they are in a moon base prison!" "So, how do we get them out of there?" asked Rita. "I don't know!" said Carol. Suddenly, the Deius Crystal began to glow rapidly intermittently, and then it spit out three morphers. "You know," said Tommy, "there's something about that crystal. It always comes through when we need it. I seriously think it's a living force." "Let's not worry about that right now, Tommy," said Carol, "but we have to send three rangers to rescue the others. It looks like we are going to have to do another emergency teleportation." "You know how I hate those!" said Tommy.. "I don't think we have a choice!" said Billy. "Well," said Tommy, "let's get this over with. To the database, I go!" Tommy utilized the ranger database and found three new candidates. "So," asked Carol, "have you found your three candidates yet?" "I think I have," said Tommy. "Then, let's bring them in!" said Carol. They brought in two young women and one young man. They were a little shaken up, but they soon recovered.. "Where are we?" asked the young man. "Dustin, Ronny, and Tanya," said Carol, "sorry, for the sudden alert, but we need your help." Just then, Tanya recognized Tommy. "Tommy," asked Tanya, "what is going on here?" "I'll tell you," said Tommy, "our other Power Rangers are trapped in a prison. That's why we need your help." "With what powers?" asked Tommy. "Let me explain what is going on," said Tommy, "a bunch of former villains have been revived. I don't know how, but somehow it happened. Now, it is up to us to stop them. Will you help us?" "I guess," said Dustin. "I'm in," said Ronny. "I'll do it, too!" said Tanya. "Great!" said Tommy, "let me tell you about your powers. You will all be yellow rangers. You have the powers of the laser. Dustin, you have the Hornet Zord. Ronny, you have the Wasp Zord. Tanya, you have the Bee Zord. Together, they will form the Laser Megazord. It wields the Laser Drill. Along with a blaster and a dagger, you each have your own individual weapon. Dustin, you have the Hornet Drill. Tanya, you have the Wasp Nunchukas. And Aisha, you have the Bee Sais. Together, they form the Laser Launcher. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks." Alpha gave them their Element Coms and their Element Morphers. "Just say 'Extreme Power' to activate your powers," said Alpha. "Now, we have a mission for you," said Carol. "What's that?" asked Dustin. "The other rangers are trapped in a moon base prison," said Carol, "all that you have to do is find them, and then once you find them, you all will be able to exit the moon base as a team." "Makes sense to me!" said Tanya. "How do we get there?" asked Ronny. "We're going to teleport you, and also, we'll give you an energy reader. The reader will detect the other rangers' energy that they give off from their morphers. "Okay," said Ronny, "let's get this over with!" "Alright," said Alpha, "teleporting, now!" They were teleported inside the prison. They followed the energy readings. It began to become stronger and stronger, and then eventually, they found the other rangers. Dustin broke the lock with a charged up fist and opened the door and set the others free. "Who are you?" asked Lauren. "Save it for later," said Dustin, "first, we have to get out of here!" They overpowered guard after guard, and soon enough, they were near the outer courts of the prison. The warden's office was also near there. "I think we are near the outside of the prison," said Dustin, "but we are also near the warden's office! So, let's make a mad dash to the outer courts. On three! One, two, three!" They ran past the warden's office, but they were not undetected. The warden alerted the remaining guards and turned on the prison searchlights. "So," asked Flynn, "how do we get out of here, now?" "I have an idea," said Tanya, "Bee Zord, now!" The Bee Zord came to the rangers. "I'll pilot," said Tanya, "you guys hang on!" "Gotcha!" said Carter. Tanya flew the Bee Zord to the Eltarian base, it landed near the base, and everyone got off. "Good piloting!" said Flynn. "Thanks!" said Tanya. Then when they got inside the Eltarian base, the yellow rangers took off their helmets. "Meet Tanya, Ronny, and Dustin!" said Chuck. The others took off their helmets and introduced themselves as well. The alarm was still sounding. "Guys!" said Carol, "that monster is still out there, don't make the same mistake that you did last time!" "No problem!" said Carter. Then the rangers went back to the scene to face Vorton. "So, rangers!" said Vorton, "are you ready to go back to jail?" "Not a chance!" said Carter. "You're going anyway!" said Vorton. Vorton activated his beam, but the rangers fired their blasters at the center of the beam destroying it. "My beam!" said Vorton, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!" "Who cares?" said Dustin. Then Vorton charged towards the rangers, but Ronny shot a laser at Vorton, causing him to fall to the ground. "Alright, guys!" said Carter, "let's form the launchers!" They formed the Wind, Fire, and Laser Launchers. "Uh, oh!" said Vorton. "Ready," said Carter, "fire!" The blast left Vorton unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vorton, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Zords, now!" said Carter. All of the zords came to the rangers, they hopped into their respective zords, and formed the Fire, Wind, and Laser Megazords. "Alright," said Carter, "let's do this!" Vorton tried to activate his beam, but the rangers in the Fire Megazord and the Laser Megazord noticed this and shot a flame and a laser at the beam center. "My beam!" said Vorton, "they did it again! You'll pay for that!" Then Vorton charged towards the Megazords, but the Wind Megazord shot a wind gust at him knocking him to the ground. "Can you guys leave it to us to finish him?" asked Dustin. "Sure!" said Carter. "No problem!" said Flynn. They powered up the Laser Drill and thrust it through Vorton. As a result, Vorton fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Scorpina?" asked Dark Specter, "where are you?" Scorpina hid from Dark Specter until he, at least, calmed down. "Welcome laser rangers," said Billy, "I hope that all of you will enjoy being rangers. You have done well. I am ''very ''proud of you. Good job, everyone!" Then the rangers left the Eltarian base and went to work out at the Angel Grove Recreational Center.